reign_of_anarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Knowledge Pathways
What is a Knowledge Pathway? A Knowledge Pathway is where you put points in a certain kind or Knowledge stat. The stat will help you advance in a certain understanding. Kind of like going to College and learning a certain field. In Game your character will need to have some sort of interest in your pathway.For example, Someone who studies Arcana would not pass up the opportunity for a scripture(Scroll). Showing that your champion is studying in game could be rewarded. *Not everyone needs to have a Knowledge pathway.* Arcana # Ancient mysteries - Know the Legends of magic. No need to roll when dealing with Magic lore. # Ether traditions - Rituals are common to you. You know how to create and what rituals are. (Rituals are the belief that doing a bunch of magical task using multiple peoples abilities can create combination effects) # Arcane symbols - Can Read Scrips and Ancient Scrolls. Azani believe that saying the words of the ancient gods would grant them unexplainable powers. # Casting - Understanding the ability to cast spells and abilities you are immune to Timed limitations. (Except duration) # Constructs - Being able to control a being made out of Ether. # Ether beasts - Understanding how Ether works in beast you're able to control and train beast to use ether abilities # Ability Understanding - You understand abilities so well you know what your enemy's abilities are. # Ability Proficiency - Reduce all the cool downs of your abilities by 1. # Ability Crafting - You can create your own abilities. You can even create abilities for your party. (As long as the class you're crafting an Ability for has less than 12 abilities) # Arcana Profession - Do not have to role for Knowledge when you are a know it all of all things Ability/Magic Architecture and engineering # Buildings # Technology # Weapon Crafting # Armor Crafting # Shield Crafting # Enchanted Items # Crafting Enchanted items # Crafting Elemental Weapons # Steambot Crafting # Architect - Do not have to role for Knowledge when crafting. Your Crafts are always Successful. You can make anything given the right materials. Geography # Lands # Materials # climate # people # Elemental Understanding # Revealed Areas # Reveal Traps # Land Map Crafting # Trap crafting # Geographer - You do not have to roll when making Geography checks (Knowledge). The GM will tell you if there is something about the Area you need to know. History # Government # Wars # Colonies # Migrations # Founding of cities # Family lines # Medical History # Philosophy # Astronomy # Historian -- Do not have to role for History checks you are a master at all things history and would simply know. Local # legends # personalities # inhabitants # laws # customs # traditions # humanoids # creatures # City map crafting # Nature # Animals # Plants # Seasons and cycles # Weather # Elemental understanding # Religion # Gods and Goddess - Worship a God/Goddes of your choice. (With their worship you gain a buff. ) # Religious stories - You know the stories of each type of religion and dont have to roll for knowledge checks when dealing with religion. # Worship - You are able to gain a buff when worshiping your god. # Ecclesiastics - Allows you a direct link to your god. When something effects you or your god your god automatically provides you a buff. (When dealing with money/currency Dantel will automatically lower prices and bribe your dealers.) # Holy symbols - You can read Holy scriptures. Holy Scriptures will provide specific buffs. (Could be a damage to a specific creature/race) # Undead/Paranormal - You have a lot of knowledge against these creatures. If exorcizing a being that is dead you will receive a "Dead man's Buff" That will increase your stats for a short duration. You have the ability to talk to the dead. # Cleansing - You can cleanse yourself or your ally's conditions 2 times per battle. # People - For every person you personally save you gain a follower for your faith. # Cleric - Your followers grant you 1 point to your buff's stats for having said religious belief. # Noble Cleric, you are a religious leader. You do not have to roll when asking your God/Goddess for Faith. You can apply your buff from your religion naturally as your God/Goddess is always looking out for you. http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Expanded_Religions_%283.5e_Variant_Rule%29